hunter_x_hunterfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zeno Zoldyck
Zeno Zoldyck (ゼノ＝ゾルディック, Zeno Zorudikku) ist ein professioneller Attentäter und ein äußerst erfahrener Nen-Meister. Er ist der Vater von Silva Zoldyck und Großvater von Killua Zoldyck. Aussehen Zeno ist ein alter Mann von mittlerer Größe mit grau-weißen Haaren und einen Fu Manchu-Schnurrbart hat. Er trägt auch wechselnde Zeichen auf seinem Gewand, die entweder "A Kill A Day" (一日一殺 ) oder "Never Retire" (生涯現役) sagen. Die meiste Zeit ist er mit seinen Händen hinter seinem Rücken und seinem gebückten Rücken zusehen. Persönlichkeit Obwohl Zeno ein origineller alter Mann ist, hat sein fortgeschrittenes Alter sein schnelles Denken und seine Geschwindigkeit im Kampf nicht gedämpft. Trotz seines Seniorenstatus ist er ein sehr guter Taktiker und ein geschickter Benutzer von Nen. Er bleibt stets ruhig und gesammelt und zeigt ein einzigartiges Gespür für Pragmatismus. Er ist zufrieden damit, ein effizienter Attentäter zu sein und das scheint seine einzige Einbildung zu sein. Töten ist nur eine Aufgabe für ihn, und Emotion spielt keine Rolle. Er riskiert nur sein Leben, wenn es eine Belohnung gibt. Zeno hat große Hoffnungen in Killua, deshalb vertraut er auf die Fähigkeiten des Jungen. Während Zeno gewalttätig ist und ohne zu zögern töten wird, tut er dies nur, wenn es erforderlich ist, einen Vertrag abzuschließen; er vermeidet es, Unschuldige um jeden Preis zu verletzen. Upon injuring Komugi accidentally, Zeno lost all desire to complete the contract on the Chimera Ant King and left, only after ensuring the fight between the King and the Chairman would not further injure civilians.bei der Übersetzung notwenidig Trotz seines schnellen Verstandes und seines Pragmatismus kann er der Windsack-Klischee-Haltung eines alten Mannes nicht widerstehen und prahlt oft mit jeder neuen Erfahrung, die er erlebt, sehr zu Silvas Ärger. Hintergrund Zeno ist das vorherige Oberhaupt der Familie Zoldyck. Er hatte nur einen Sohn Silva, der von einer namenlosen Mutter geboren wurde. Er ist der Enkel von Maha Zoldyck. Als Mitglied der Zoldycks wurde Zeno in jungen Jahren in der Kunst des Attentats ausgebildet. Er entwickelte einen großen Widerstand gegen alle Arten von Giften und hat eine hohe Toleranz gegenüber Elektrizität. Zeno schätzt, dass er in seiner langen Karriere als Killer nie eine Person getötet hat, für die er nicht bezahlt wurde, um sie zu eliminieren. Laut Killua pflegte Zeno Infiltration in der Republik East Gorteau. Er ist ein alter Bekannter von der Hunter Vereinigung des Vorsitzenden Netero. Die beiden kennen sich, seit Zeno ein Baby war. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Zenos beneidenswerte Meisterschaft über Nen, seine Ausbildung als Attentäter, die jahrelange Erfahrung und sein ruhiger und analytischer Verstand machen ihn zu einem extrem mächtigen Kämpfer. Sein Name allein reicht aus, um jemanden mit Wissen über die Unterwelt zu erschrecken. Zeno sagte zuversichtlich, dass es nur weniger als sieben Sekunden dauern würde, um eine ganze Gruppe bewaffneter Mafiamitglieder zu töten und dass Chrollo Lucilfer, der Anführer der Phantom Troupe, seine ganze Stärke benötigen würde, um eine Chance gegen ihn zu haben. Während ihres Kampfes gelang es ihm, Chrollo in die Defensive zu zwingen. Neferpitou, ein Mitglied der königlichen Garde, war sehr aufgeregt, um ihn zu konfrontieren, nachdem er seine Kraft durch ihr En erspürt hatte. Zeno ist auch sehr aufmerksam, als er feststellte, dass Killua Illumis Nadel aus seinem Gehirn entfernt hatte. Nen Zeno ist ein Transmuter. Er ist ein äußerst versierter Nen-Nutzer, zweifellos einer der besten, die bisher vorgestellt wurden. Abgesehen von seiner natürlichen Kategorie ist er zumindest auch sehr gut in der Emission, da eines seiner Aura-Konstrukte existieren kann, während er mehrere Kilometer von ihm entfernt ist. Er kann Drachen, die als Transportmittel für ihn selbst oder andere in einer geraden Linie wirken, für eine längere Zeit schaffen, abgesehen von ihrer Verwendung im Kampf, zu verheerenden Auswirkungen. Er hat auch ein gutes theoretisches Wissen über Nen und merkt sofort, dass Chrollo ein Spezialist war und dass er vier oder fünf Anforderungen erfüllen musste, bevor er eine Fähigkeit stehlen konnte. Als er Zenos Gyo sah, folgerte er, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, den Angriff des Attentäters allein mit seiner Verteidigung zu stoppen und auf seine Hatsu-Fähigkeit zurückzugreifen, was darauf hindeutet, dass Zeno eine gewaltige Aura ausstrahlt. Ein weiteres Beispiel für Zenons überlegene Fähigkeit wird durch seine En gegeben: a Nen Master En mit einem 50 m'Radius (ca. 164.') erzeugen kann, während Zenon in der Lage ist, die Freigabe seine En über 100 m (ca. 328.' ) Radius und sagte sogar, dass er es leicht auf einen Radius von 300 m (ca. 984 ') erhöhen könnte, wenn er so wählen würde. Obwohl er sich beschwerte, ist es eine ermüdende Technik. Die Tatsache, dass er es ausführen konnte, sowie die allgemeine Macht seiner Angriffe und die Tatsache, dass er nie müde wirkte, impliziert, dass er über große Aura-Reserven verfügt. Zenos Nen-Typ Transmutation Aura Blast, Typ: Emission Zeno kann aus seiner offenen Handfläche einen Strahl der Aura abfeuern, der stark genug ist, um Chrollo Lucilfer leicht zu verletzen und gleichzeitig den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu brechen. Dragon Head, Typ: Transmutation Zeno kann seine Aura in eine greifbare Körperausdehnung in Form eines Drachen verwandeln, den er dann als geraden Schuss auf den Gegner schleudert. Diese Fähigkeit wird oft in Verbindung mit der Emission genutzt, so dass Zeno den Drachen als Projektil abfeuern oder als Transportmittel verwenden kann. Es wurde zuerst in seinem Kampf gegen Chrollo Lucilfer aufgedeckt. Der Drache kann auch nach dem Loslösen von seinem Körper für eine unbestimmte Zeit bestehen bleiben, wie er gezeigt hat, als er ihn benutzte, um Netero und Meruem in großer Entfernung vom Palast zu transportieren. Das war wahrscheinlich die Fähigkeit, die Neferpitou dazu brachte, aufgeregt zu werden, als ihr En sie berührten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erschuf Zeno einen viel größeren Drachen als bei seinem Kampf gegen Chrollo und flog damit ohne sichtbare Belastung. Drachenkopf kann auch als Grundlage für andere Hatsu-Fähigkeiten dienen, wie Drachenlanze und Drachensprung. In Verbindung mit dem ersteren kann es einem meisterhaften Benutzer wie Chrollo leichten Schaden zufügen, indem er einfach an ihm vorbeistreicht und ihn so lange zwischen seinen Kiefern zurückhält, bis Zeno die Lücke zwischen ihnen schließen kann. Dragon Lance, Typ: Transmutation Diese Fähigkeit erlaubt es Zeno, den mit Drachenkopf erschaffenen Drachen durch präzise Bewegungen seiner Hände zu kontrollieren, ohne diese zu emittieren. Aufgrund seiner Stärke und Flexibilität ist er perfekt zum Angriff geeignet, während er den Gegner in sicherer Entfernung hält. Zeno war in der Lage, den Drachen schnell genug bewegen zu lassen, um zu verhindern, dass Chrollo sich ihm näherte und ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der er von Silva abgelenkt war, zu fassen. Da diese Fähigkeit im Wesentlichen darin besteht, dass Zeno seine Aura erweitert und seine Form sowie Eigenschaften verändert, ohne sie von seinem Körper zu trennen, kann Drachenlanze als Transmutationsfähigkeit klassifiziert werden. Dragon Drive, Typ: Emission und Transmutation Nachdem Zeno über sein Ziel gelangt ist und Dragon Head benutzt, zertrümmert es Zenon in Hunderten von kleineren Aura-Drachen, die vom Himmel herabregnen. Diese Technik kann ein Gebiet abdecken, das so groß ist wie der Palast von Ming Jol-ik und alles andere innerhalb der Außenwände, wobei jede Scherbe mehrere Betonschichten durchdringen kann, bevor sie sich auflöst. Es ist jedoch ineffizient gegen Nen Benutzer von hohem Kaliber, wie die Royal Guard und einige Pro Hunter, es sei denn, sie werden überrumpelt, da die Scherben relativ leicht auszuweichen sind. Wissenswertes * Im offiziellen Datenbuch heißt er "Zeno Zaoldyeck" * Zeno ist der einzige Charakter, der direkt mit dem Leser im Manga und Zuschauer im Anime spricht. Isaac Neteros Vergangenheit, seine Bindung an die Zoldycks und das Phänomen, bei dem die Wahrnehmung der Zeit während eines harten Kampfes komprimiert wird (aka Geist Echos), alles in einer Interview-ähnlichen Art und Weise. Er hat auch klar gesagt, dass er nicht so mächtig ist wie der verstorbene Vorsitzende. * Zeno verglich sich und Isaac Netero mit den Elementen von Yin und Yang. * In der Viz-Übersetzung ist der Untername oder die zweite Nominierung von Zenos Dragon Head-Hatsu-Fähigkeit "Long-Tou Xi-Hua" - was von folgendem stammt: Dem Lesen des Basis-''Kaniji'' (japanisches Zeichen) dieses Fähigkeitsnamen (龍頭戯画) als wäre sie hanzi (chinesisches Schriftzeichen); dann seine Romanisierung als "Lóngtóu Xīhuà" und schließlich die Transliteration zu "Long-Tou Xi-Hua". Seltsamerweise, wenn es als hanzi gelesen wird, kann es auch lóngtóu hūhuà ''sein, übersetzt als "führendes Drama". Anime und Manga Unterschiede * Zenos außergewöhnlicher En-Bereich wurde erwähnt, aber nie im Anime 2011 gezeigt. * In der 1999er Version des Greed-Island-Bogens erschien Zeno in einer nicht sprechenden Kamee. Intertextualität und Referenzen * Zenos '''Dragon Lance'-Hatsu-Fähigkeit ähnelt Hieis Dragon of the Darkness Flame-Technik aus YuYu Hakusho. Quelle Hunterpedia Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Zoldyck Familie Kategorie:Nen-Kämpfer